Andy Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was a police inspector for the San Francisco Police Department and the partner of Darryl Morris. He was a childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he grew up in close proximity to them, and had an on again-off again romantic relationship with Prue since high school. As an adult, Andy became an inspector like his father and grandfather before him.As mentioned in "Something Wicca This Way Comes" After the sisters gained their powers, Andy grew suspicious of them since they were connected to several unsolved cases involving magic. He later quit after being investigated by Internal Affairs, which was actually set in motion by the demonic Inspector Rodriguez. Andy later learned the truth about Prue and her sisters. Seeking to protect them from Rodriguez, he was struck by an Energy Ball thrown by Rodriquez and was tragically killed."Déjà Vu All Over Again" History Early Life Andy was presumably born in the early 1970s and lived in San Francisco for the majority of his life. He lived about one block away from the Halliwell Manor. He was a childhood friend of the sisters and would often visit the manor. Due to the sisters having their magic as young children, Penny was often forced to erase his memories. In 1975, he was visited by future versions of the Halliwell sisters, who accidentally traveled back in time to stop their mother from making a pact with the warlock Nicholas. During their time in the past, the sisters realized that they had their powers when they were younger and often used them on Andy. Although Penny would always erase his memories, Prue commented that it could be the reason why he was suspicious of them as an adult. Prue and Andy had an on again-off again relationship throughout high school, but towards the end of the 1980s, Andy and his parents left San Francisco. In 1998, he returned to the city and became an inspector at the San Francisco Police Department like his father and grandfather. Sometime prior to 1998, Andy married a woman named Susan and later divorced her."Dead Man Dating" Love Life Andy had been in love with Prue since high school and they dated before splitting ways; most recently, he had been married to a woman named Susan, and then divorced before moving back to San Francisco. Prue and Andy had a continuous on and off relationship, when they first got back together, Prue learned that Andy had an ex-wife named Susan, who she encountered face to face at Quake when she tried to find Andy and in a fit of jealousy, Prue used her power on Andy, a cart of desserts into him. Andy later apologized for not being honest with Prue and she accepted the apology. The relationship between Andy and Prue was also a sexual one, but Prue's revelation as a witch made it so she didn't have the time to be with him, nor any other man. Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they did continued. Eventually, Prue learned to accept her new life as a witch, and to balance her personal life, but not before Andy died. Although this greatly saddened her, she learned that Andy was happy to sacrifice himself, to protect her and her sisters. Before he did, in the second time loop, when Prue told him she still loved him greatly, he admitted he was unaware of just how much she'd still cared. In the last time loop, in their final conversation before he died, Prue told Andy she loved him and he said it right back. Andy loved her enough to sacrifice himself for her and appear to her as a spirit to get her to not try to save him as if she and her sisters died, he felt his death would be for nothing. According to his partner Darryl Morris, Andy didn't expect to survive the night he died and as a final favor, asked Darryl to protect the Charmed Ones if that happened. Darryl did as he asked and Prue, Piper and Phoebe had no fall-out from his death as a result and even gained a great ally. Andy's death affected Prue to the point that she was willing to give up being a witch, but after talking to Darryl about Andy, she was inspired to continue on. After Andy's death, Prue dated a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. tk1.png|Andy wakes up alone in bed after his first date with Prue Andy_Trudeau_Bed.jpg Charmed104 020.jpg Prue Andy Goodbye.jpg The Truth Spell After Andy and Prue reconnected in late 1998, Prue wanted to learn how Andy would react to finding out she was a witch. After the Book of Shadows kept opening to the Truth Spell, she realized she must cast the spell to appease the questions she had. In the attic of the Manor, Prue cast the spell, she then called Andy and asked him to meet her. When she told him, he said there was no way he could accept her being a witch. However, when the spell wore off after twenty four hours, Andy didn't remember what he had been told. However, he and Prue broke up anyways, thinking that it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later . Later, when Andy discovered that Prue was a witch, she told him about the spell and it turned out that Andy was fine with Prue being a witch. But he told her that no matter whether he had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. He wanted to have a normal life to come home to with a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid, but no demons. Andy said that it could be because of all the evil he dealt with everyday on the job. Prue understood, knowing that she exactly wanted the same thing, but she can't. Andy's Death In 1999, Phoebe Halliwell received a premonition of the demon known as Rodriguez killing Andy with an Energy Ball. Although unknown to them at the time, Rodriguez was working with Tempus, a demonic Sorcerer who was able to manipulate time, who was sent by the Source to help Rodriguez kill The Charmed Ones. Unbeknownst to the sisters or Andy that Rodriquez was in fact a demon, not an employee of Internal Affairs, Andy was called in for questioning by him about the murder of Inspector Anderson. During questioning, Rodriguez told him his awareness of the many unsolved cases involving him and the Halliwells. Andy refused to admit anything, but Rodriguez told him that he knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch and that he wanted to meet with her. Prue meets up with Andy a couple of hours later, to discuss Phoebe's premonition of him dying. Prue told him to stay away from the house today, because that is where he gets killed. Reluctant to the idea at first, he agrees. Rodriguez arrived at the house at 6:00pm, shoots an energy ball and it hits Phoebe, killing her. Rodriguez is then destroyed and time reverses itself, going back to the morning of the same day. The same course of events happen, except Phoebe as well as Piper are killed the second time around. Since, once again, Rodriguez failed in killing all the Charmed ones, Tempus resets time. When Rodriguez went to the Manor a third time, Andy saw that Kit hissed at Rodriguez and his eyes went red. When he got into the house, Rodriguez already shot an energy ball at the sisters and that Prue is unconscious, due to Piper pushes her out of the path of the ball. Andy tried to shoot Rodriguez thinking it would kill him, but Rodriguez fired an energy ball, hitting Andy, sending him across the room and smashing into the Living Room Hutch. Andy then met Prue in the Ghostly Plane, and he tells her he knows it was his time to go and that they weren't meant to save him after all, though he was fine with it. He told Prue to go back and stop time from reversing so that his death won't be in vain before vanishing. Prue then regained consciousness and saw Andy's lifeless body on the floor. Reluctantly yielding to Andy's wishes, Prue and her sisters then cast the spell to accelerate time, banishing Tempus from Earth. Prue then untied Rodriguez, who sent an energy ball directly at her. Prue deviated it and it hit Rodriguez, destroying him permanently. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them. 1x22-Paper.jpg|Andy is a suspect for a murder 1x22-Piper-Phoebe-Andy.jpg|Phoebe sees Andy die. 1x22-Prue-Andy.jpg|Prue meets up with him to discuss the premonition. 1x22-Andy-Manor.jpg|Andy storms into the Manor. 1x22-Andy-Kill.jpg|Rodriguez fires an energy ball at him. 1x22-Andy Dead.jpg|Killing him. 1x22AndyFuneral.jpg|The Sisters and Darryl attend Andy's Funeral 1x22AndyCoffin.jpg|Prue leaves two roses on Andy's coffin... 1x22PrueAndyFuneral.jpg|...As she cries. Afterlife It was revealed in Season 9 issue 16 The Heavens Can Wait, that Andy was reunited with Prue after her death. However, because of the prophecy of the Charmed Ones still tying Prue to her sisters, her soul was being torn apart by their bond which caused her to lash out at everyone, including Andy who she said suffered the most but refused to let her go. It is unknown what became of Andy after Prue fled the afterlife to return to Earth. In 2010, Prue's soul merged with the demon Heremus, causing her to attack her family. In attempt to help, Andy came in touch with a woman named Amelia Desmots, who brought his spirit to Darryl Morris to enlist his help. Andy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige enter Prue's mind where they are briefly reunited before Heremus takes over again. Prue then knocks Amelia out with a lightning bolt to sever Andy's connection to the physical plane. After Piper released Prue's soul, she returned to the afterlife and reunited with Andy. Andy916.png|Andy reunites with his love in the comics File:Andy.png|Andy meets with Darryl after 10 years Appearance In the 21 episodes Andy appears in, his style does not change that much. He keeps with the same dark brown hair, cut short, and sometimes combed to the side or spiky. When it is longer it is combed back. He has a medium stature and blue eyes. Throughout the series, Andy is often dapperly dressed while on the job, wearing a suit, dress shirt and tie in the office; if he is out in the field he often wears a tan/gray colored trench coat. Oftentimes, the dress shirt is of a solid color, sometimes stripped with a solid color tie with designs on it. Off the job, Andy dresses in a casual but masculine way, wearing solid color sweaters, dress shirts or tees, jeans and suede or leather jackets. Notes and Trivia *Andy was set in as the main character in all first season episodes. **Ted did not appear in the episode "That '70s Episode", but he was replaced by Jake Sakson who portrayed a younger version of Andy. * Chris Boyd portrayed Andy in the Unaired Pilot. *Andy is a third generation inspector at the San Francisco, following his father and grandfather, which was mentioned in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". *Andy is the eighth of the main characters to appear in the comic books. *Along with the original sisters and Darryl, Andy is one of five characters to appear in both the first episode and the final comic issue. *It is unknown why T.W. King left the show, although there are three main theories that speculate why. The first is that Shannen Doherty and T.W. King did not get along and that Doherty was overwhelmed with joy when he was written out. The second is that King wanted more screen time, but the producers couldn't think of more stories for him. The third is that King simply wanted to pursue different acting jobs. *Aside for T.W. King and Chris Boyd, Brian Krause and Kerr Smith originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau. Appearances Andy Trudeau has appeared in a total of 22 episodes and 4 comic issue throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :Main Cast (all episodes) ;Season 9 :The Heavens Can Wait (cameo) ;Season 10 :Tribunal and Tribulations :Something Old, Something Prue :The Reason References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Law Enforcement Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Secret Keepers Category:Prue's Love Interest Category:Pages needing attention Category:Spirits Category:Comic Characters